narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Unofficial Writing
Introduction This unofficial guide was originally created by yours truly in order to assist anyone and everyone reading it in improving their writing and roleplaying skills thus, increasing the quality of the overall site. For those like myself who aspire to be an author, it can also help you with your dream of being a published author as it points out many important things every author needs to know. Due to reorganizing, the guide has been split into two pages, this one which was made specifically for roleplaying in the Naruto world and the other one which covers the basics of writing and roleplaying as well as other general writing help. Both pages are set so you have to not only be registered but no longer new to the wiki in order to edit it in order to minimize the possibility of either page getting vandalized. If your new but but ideas to improve the guide, feel free to discuss them on chat or the page's talk page, someone is always around so you will get a quick response. Unfortunataly, this guide has to cover so much that I alone can't finish it so I ask that everyone in the community and even people just passing through to do their best to help complete this guide. Also know that everyone who contributed will be listed under the trivia section at the bottom of this article unless the person specifies otherwise. Naruto World Classifications Basically, this section lists the different kinds of characters you can create to broaden your experience in roleplaying within the Naruto world but if you don't understand a type, don't be afraid to ask, our community is always here to help each other! By no means is this list all-inclusive, many things remain to be created. Specialists *Ninjutsu specialist *Genjutsu specialist *Taijutsu specialist *Barrier ninjutsu specialist (Kekkei Ninjutsu) *Bukijutsu specialist *Chakra absorption specialist (Chakua Kyūin) *Chakra flow specialist (Chakura Nagashi) *Clone techniques specialist (Bunshinjutsu) *Collaboration techniques specialist (Konbijutsu) *Hiden specialist *Juinjutsu specialist (Cursed seal techniques) *Kenjutsu specialist (Sword techniques) *Kinjutsu specialist (Forbidden techniques) *Nintaijutsu specialist (Ninja body techniques) *Reincarnation ninjutsu specialist (Tensei ninjutsu) *Shurikenjutsu specialist (Thrown weapons) *Space-Time Ninjutsu specialist (Jikūkan ninjutsu) Shinobi Types *Medical ninja * * * *Sensory ninja *S rank criminal *Jinchūriki *Missing Ninja/Rogue Ninja Other *Traveler *Bandit *Wanderer *Genius *Prodijy *Street urchin Handy Links *Unofficial Writing & Roleplaying Guide *Our Standards *Manual of Style *Content Policy *How To Avoid Godmodding *Rinnegan Policy *Sharingan Policy *Sage Mode Policy *Mangekyō Sharingan Policy *Jinchūriki Policy *Fanon/Fanfiction Policy *Template: Jutsu *Hand Seals *Character Infobox Templates *Template: Property *Template: Kekkei Genkai *Template: Team *Template: Clan *Template: Summon *Roleplaying Logbook *Thread 7381 *Thread 7359 Trivia *The guide was first created under the name "Unofficial Writing Guide" by User:Boredfan1 however, it was later renamed to "Unofficial Writing Guide - Naruto World Version" by him as he intended to specifically tailor it to roleplaying and character creation for the Naruto fanon world. Not satisfied with that, he renamed it back to it's original name which it stayed at for a while before being renamed to the "Unofficial Writing And Roleplaying Guide" but quickly switched it to the "Unofficial Writing & Writing Guide" as he tired of writing out the word "and". *While Boredfan1 did most of the initial work on the guide, one of his friends, User:Na'Jorne did start to help out, pitching ideas and adding to the guide. Later, others such as User:LeKabuto and User:Kaitan started assisting as well. *One of the most challenging things that the authors found when writing this guide was organising it as they needed it to look neat and well put together. This lead to a series of different section configuration on the original page for this guide but unsatisfied with that, creation of subpages thanks to the tab template. Unsatisfied with that configuration, Boredfan1 split the guide into two parts. The first, being hosted on the original page dealt with general writing while this page was created for Naruto specific things. Category:Community